


Bella Notte

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Dinner, F/M, Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: Quick little Cable x reader fluffy one shot. This is a "recently started dating" kinda situation, Inspired by the Lady and the Tramp dinner scene.(bc I'm cheesy ASF)





	Bella Notte

"Nathan, this... This is incredible, I would have never guessed you to be such a romantic." You tell him as you take a seat at the table that was set with home made spaghetti and meatballs, along with red wine, candles, and some music softly playing. "Darlin' it's only for you." He told you with a smile as he filled your glasses with the deep red liquid.

The two of you chatted back and forth, you were in love with his cooking, this had to be the best spaghetti to ever grace your taste buds. "I honestly had no idea you could cook this good. I'm quite curious as to what other hidden talents you have Summers." You smirk at the last bit of your sentence before taking the last bite of food on your plate. "Want a little more sweetheart?" He asked as he picked up the spoon.

There was just enough pasta noodles left for the two of you to split, but only one meatball left on top. "Hmm.. sure, we can just split the meatball if ya want?" You offered. He dished out what was left except for the remaining piece. Just as he goes to cut it in half you both nearly fly out of your chairs when Wade shoots up from behind the counter.

"AWWW you guys had a Lady and The Tramp moment!!! You two are so fucking tonight!!" He yelled while makeing a heart with his hands at both of you. "What the fuck Wade?!? You just pop outta no where, you almost gave me a heart attack!" You scream at him clutching your chest trying to breathe. "You dumb fuck! I told you not to be here tonight!" Cable growled at him. "Oh shit, you have your work cut out tonight y/n, he seems a bit tense, use protection.... and y/n..be gentle, he's no young buck, I don't need him killing over from having an earth shattering orgasm." He teased, but quickly dodged a knife that was thrown at him.

He hopped over the counter and ran down the hall laughing. "I swear I'm gonna Fuckin' kill him." Nate said through gritted teeth. "Hey hey, it's fine." You soothed trying to calm him down. "He's always gotta ruin things with that damn mouth of his." He said looking back at you. "The way I see it, nothing's ruined, dinner was great, now we can just move to dessert.." You licked your lips, before you brought them to his in a heated kiss that he instantly returned. Breaking apart, he smirked at you, "Still curious to know some of my other talents darlin'?" He asked, his voice sent chill down your spine and your heart raced with excitement. All you could do was nod before he was leading you down the hall to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> So cheesy, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
